Teoria Pascoal
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: O ladrão de lugar me chamava. E ele era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, ... pelo qual eu tinha um tombo. Não, não era uma simples queda. Era um verdadeiro tombo.' One-Shot de Páscoa / ItaHina


**Fic:**

**Teoria Pascoal**

Domingo de páscoa, dia comum para mim. Porque enquanto as mulheres se preocupavam por toda semana sobre qual chocolate seria mais indicado para os filhos/namorado ou em como perderia os quilos extras desse dia, eu simplesmente ignorava.

Indiferença aos cultos? Não... Sempre fui muito ligada à religião e Kami sabe o quanto.

Ser contra o sensacionalismo que o sistema capitalista coloca às datas como essa com único objetivo de lucro próprio? Em parte...

Mas o fato é que eu não tinha filhos/namorado ou quilos a mais com que me preocupar. Não estava nem aí para a estética e era tímida demais para entrar em um relacionamento _amoroso estável_.

Tomando nota às palavras 'amoroso' e 'estável'. De relacionamentos eu era cheia! Família, amigos, conhecidos. Relacionamentos _amorosos_? Bom, se uma paixonite boba e antiga por um dos sócios do meu pai conta... Além do meu quase-ex-namorado Kiba. Esse acabava com a '_estabilidade_'.

Assim sendo, eu passaria minha páscoa sozinha. Convites não faltaram, mas não queria atrapalhar os demais com o meu mau-humor para esse dia em especial.

Então, para começar o dia de hoje nada melhor que colocar um bom casaco de chuva e enfrentar o dia cinzento lá fora indo a uma lanchonete qualquer tomar o meu café diário. Normalmente eu prepararia meu próprio desjejum, mas hoje eu não tive paciência o suficiente para esperar que minha cafeteira funcionasse. Eu estava para consertá-la havia semanas!

Maldito fosse o dia em que resolvi ser arquiteta... Mais amaldiçoado ainda seja o dia em que aquele estúpido Hatake me apoiou e vendeu o imóvel para que eu construísse ali meu próprio negócio! Tinha que ter dado tudo tão certo aponto de eu agora estar atolada de trabalho até o fim do ano (Que acabara de começar, por assim dizer) e não ter tempo nem sequer de _levar minha cafeteria para o conserto_?

Oh, Kami-sama. O que a maldita TPM não faz a uma mulher! Precisava urgentemente de um bom café. Odiava todo o sabor extremamente doce que o chocolate possuía...

Colocando aquelas botas estupidamente grandes para os meus pés pequenos eu fechei a porta e andei como um pato até o elevador. Dei graças aos céus por morar na cobertura e ninguém me poder ver caminhar naquele estado patético.

Novamente, dei a sorte de o elevador estar vazio e desci até a recepção onde o Sr. Galles dormia de boca aberta. Se alguma vez eu já vira aquele homem acordado eu não me recordava... Eu definitivamente precisava de um emprego como esse!

Saí pela porta de entrada e atravessei a rua deserta em direção ao pequeno estabelecimento de cor amarronzada e aspecto velho. Na verdade a escolha desse prédio como o lugar em que eu viveria nada tinha haver com a modernidade de sua construção ou sua grande fachada. Ele era o único com espaço suficiente para minhas tralhas que possuía um café bem em frente.

Entrando pela porta de vidro e ouvindo o sininho tocar anunciando-me eu percebi que não tinha com eu ter tido uma idéia melhor. O lugar estava quase vazio, cerca de quatro ou cinco pessoas ocupando as mesas ocupadas demais conversando ou lendo seus jornais para me notar. Fui em direção ao balcão como de costume...

Mas então eu vi que o meu lugar estava ocupado. Aquela cadeira, a terceira da direita para a esquerda na fileira de seis fixas em frente ao balcão se encontrava ocupada. Não que eu fosse sistemática, mas aquele era o meu lugar e eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele...!

O... _ser_ que ocupava o assento devia ter cerca de 1,85m, pernas compridas e costas largas. O cabelo longo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo na altura da orelha. Até onde eu via, sua pele era quase tão estupidamente clara quanto a minha própria.

Ignorei-o a partir de então e sentei-me duas cadeiras à sua esquerda.

A garçonete Ami, uma morena de olhos castanho-claros dotados de um brilho simpático, veio me atender com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Srta. Hyuuga! Feliz Páscoa! – Se existisse alguém nesse mundo com mais animação que aquela garota seria uma enguia elétrica ligada a 220 volts. Eu lhe sorri, parecendo mais sincera do que realmente estava.

- Igualmente, Ami. – Ela viu que eu encarava de tempos em tempos com um olhar nada amigável quem pegara meu lugar e isso lhe rendeu uma risadinha. Não conseguia ver seu rosto de nenhum ângulo ao meu alcance...

- O que vai querer para hoje Srta. Hyuuga? – Ela pronunciou um pouco mais alto que o ambiente precisava e isso chamou atenção de algumas pessoas que logo voltaram a viver a monotonia daquele dia.

- Uma xícara café, por favor- – Eu ia continuar, mas fui interrompida antes que qualquer som saísse de meus lábios.

- Forte. Sem açúcar. E bem quente. Acertei? – Ela definitivamente sabia como eu gostava das coisas. Eu sorri novamente e percebi que só de estar naquele ambiente já me fazia sentir bem menos estressada. Exceto pelo _elemento_ que roubou meu lugar...

Ami se virou e entrou pela portinha que levava à cozinha.

- Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? – Eu olhei em volta sem saber de onde vinha a voz que pronunciava meu nome. Para minha total surpresa e espanto era _ele_ quem me chamava.

Eu olhei para o lado apenas para constar o obvio. O ladrão de lugar me chamava. E ele era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, o sócio de meu pai pelo qual eu tinha um **tombo**. Não, não era uma simples _queda_. Era um verdadeiro **tombo**.

Os olhos negros me encaravam com uma intensidade perplexa, como se não acreditassem no que vissem. Os óculos escuros, típicos _dele_ mesmo em dias nublados, estavam colocados de maneira despojada na gola da camisa de decote em 'V' que dava uma pequena mostra do peitoral definido. As roupas todas em tons escuros combinavam com o jeito misterioso e sexy que aquele homem possuía. Eu senti meu ar ir embora...

- S-sim... – Droga de gagueira! Logo agora que eu precisava daquele 'eu' interior ele me fugia.

- Sou eu, Itachi. Uchiha Itachi se lembra? – Como alguém se esquece _dele_? Eu fiz que sim bobamente com a cabeça e ele abriu um sorriso que me fez viajar por alguém lugar perdido no espaço...

- C-claro! – Eu senti que corava e vi que meus anos de terapia intensiva contra timidez tinham ido dar um passeio depois de cinco minutos na presença de Itachi.

- Faz bastante tempo. – O sangue começava a subir pelas minhas bochechas e eu já podia imaginar o que ele pensaria quando visse algo semelhante a um tomate à sua frente! Ele se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, inclinando o corpo para frente e dando-me um beijo nos tomates. Quero dizer, bochechas.

A minha parte idiota e a minha parte confiante finalmente se decidiram sobre quem ficaria no comando. Eu fiquei feliz em saber que foi a parte mais esperta...

- Sim, faz bastante tempo. E como andam as coisas? – Palavras bem usadas, sem gagueira. Como eu amava esse meu lado!

- Tudo correndo bem. Um pouco estressante, mas que trabalho não é?

- Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer... – Deixei de lado que eu sabia _muito bem_ o que ele queria dizer para não soar muito depressiva.

Ami saiu pela portinha e trouxe não apenas uma xícara quente em suas mãos. Eram duas. Eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de perplexidade em seus olhos, mas segundos depois ela já trazia aquele sorriso no rosto novamente. Esse ainda um pouco diferente. Malicioso.

- Aqui estão. Dois cafés. – Ela olhou bem para as xícaras colocou-as lado a lado. – Bom apetite! – Com uma piscadela nada discreta para mim, voltou para a pequena cozinha.

- Forte, sem açúcar e quente? – Eu perguntei. Parecia ser a cara dele pedir algo como o meu.

- Na verdade, não. Fraco, doce e morno. – Ele olhou um pouco surpreso para mim e continuou. – Não é muito a sua cara pedir algo assim...

- Não sou a maior fã de doces. Prefiro gostos mais fortes. – Eu dei de ombros e rebati. – Também não combina com você esse pedido!

- A vida é muito azeda... Porque não adoçá-la um pouco às vezes? – O que ele disse até tinha sentido, mas não combinava comigo.

Nós sorrimos e olhamos bem para as xícaras. Qual seria qual? Eu peguei a da esquerda e, quando quase coloquei o conteúdo em minha boca ele disse:

- Espere! – Eu me assustei de início e afastei a xícara o mais rápido que pude. Ele sorriu divertido e eu percebi que caí em sua brincadeira.

Eu ri sem entender porque, mas alguma coisa se remexeu em mim com aquela risada. Afinal, riamos de mim, certo? Não devia ser engraçado. Mas era.

- Parece até que voltamos à infância...

Ele se lembrava mesmo daquilo? Eu pensava ser a única que guardava essas recordações dos verões em que éramos inseparáveis. Eu sorri um pouco nostálgica e ele me acompanhou.

- Eu tenho uma teoria diferente para você não gostar de doces. – Um pouco inesperado, mas foi o suficiente para me livrar dos flashbacks na minha cabeça. Graças à Kami, pois me veio uma memória esquisita sobre sorvete, roupas no chão e corpos melados.

Eu estava interessada, e acho que minha sobrancelha arqueada foi o suficiente para que ele prosseguisse.

- Você não precisa adoçar nada. É doce por si só. – Por Kami! O sorriso bobo que eu devo ter estampado na minha cara não deve ter sido suficiente para mostrar minha surpresa. Ele sorriu mais largamente e chegou ao meu ouvido, murmurando baixo, para que só eu escutasse. – Se estiver sozinha hoje, olhe em seu bolso quando chegar em casa. E, dependendo da sua resposta, o que está no verso do vai ser útil.

Ele olhou em meus olhos e deu um simples beijo em meus lábios. Eu senti sua doçura.

Ainda de olhos fechados, eu ouvi um barulho estranho e senti algo a vibrar. Abri os olhos e vi que ele pegava, irritado, o celular no bolso. Murmurou algumas palavras monossílabas e desligou. Suspirou, ainda perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse seu hálito quente e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Nós nos vemos depois. – Aquela afirmação teve um quê de promessa. Eu torci para que sim.

Itachi colocou novamente seus óculos e saiu pela porta, comigo acompanhando seus passos através do vidro até onde ele acabava. Olhei para o balcão e vi uma nota alta demais para dois copos de café sobre o mesmo.

Voltei para frente e vi que Ami corria até mim. Suspirei cansada e tomei um gole do café. Tive vontade de cuspir assim que senti o gosto doce. Xícara errada...

Peguei a outra e esperei que Ami chegasse falasse até que sua boca se cansasse do movimento. Mas apenas esperei. Abri os olhos intrigada e vi que ela mordia os lábios a fim de reprimir as perguntas.

- Uchiha Itachi. Amigo de infância. Sim, ele me beijou. – Isso foi suficiente para que ela soltasse um gritinho histérico e meus ouvidos doessem. – Shhhhh! – Eu fiz com um sorriso grande demasiado para tentar disfarçar.

Ela teve que atender um cliente e eu acabei a xícara em uma única golada. Não esperaria para conversarmos. A nota sobre o balcão pagaria e eu fui embora.

Atravessei a rua ainda deserta, entrei pela porta com o Sr. Galles ainda dormindo e subi o mesmo elevador vazio, chegando ao mesmo apartamento vazio. Mas estranhamente meu bolso não tinha o mesmo peso. De lá eu tirei um bilhete que dizia:

_Eu tenho muitas outras teorias._

_Se quiser escutá-las, me procure._

_Itachi._

Então eu olhei o verso. Um número de telefone escrito co ma mesma caligrafia perfeita e levemente tombada para a direita. Eu sorri para mim mesma e fui até o telefone mais próximo.

Enquanto o toque chamava, eu sentia as batidas do meu coração acompanhando-o e tinha uma única certeza: minha páscoa não seria mais amarga como eu gostava. Seria doce como os beijos de Itachi que eu preferia...

_**...Fim...

* * *

**_

**Olá people that I Love! ;P**

**Mais um ItaHina… Esse um especialzinho de páscoa!**

**Na verdade, essa cena foi inspirada em um capítulo do Fic: '**_**Coisas para NÃO se fazer no seu último dia na cidade**_**', que já está escrito até o capítulo 9. Daqui a pouco eu posto! ;D**

**Não sei se inspirado é a palavra certa, porque é quase a mesma coisa, só que SasuHina.**

**Então, gostaram? Mandem um review dizendo!**

**Beijos de chocolate,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
